Only Hope
by rummer6661
Summary: Casper Simms has always done everything that her older brother has asked of her. Now that she's found love, can she go against her own flesh and blood to keep it? [For everyone who feels Aaron CAN actually love.] AaronOC
1. BonAppetit

**A/N: So, as you all know, Aaron Abbott yeah he's a hot piece of ass. Unfortunantly, he's a dick. Well this is going to be a story for all those girlies who think he just might have a speack of goodness in him. He might seem out of character in this chapter, but I'll try not to do that too much.**

**Bon-Appetit  
**

Casper laid still in her bed, purple satin sheets wrapped tightly around her small frame. She made no intention of turning off her buzzing alarm clock that seemed to have gone off hours ago, the handsome blond next to her seemed to be unphased by the loud noise echoing through her room. _Who the hell sets their alarm clock on a Saturday?_

Finally, the young girl slammed her fist down onto the ancient piece of technology, and buried her head back into her pillow. The clock had read 5:45 A.M and Casper seemed to be wide awake. She let out a frustrated sigh, and turned onto her back, staring intently at the ceiling.

_I guess it's time for breakfast._

Pulling on her guests button up shirt, the young brunette walked swiftly out of her room, walking down the hall that lead straight to the small kitchen that didn't match the abnormally large apartment that she shared with Sadie, her best friend. She caught a sight of her reflection in the hallway mirror, and noted her short dark hair that seemed to be sticking up in every direction, and the imprint of her pillow on her left cheek. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued to the kitchen, lazily pulling out a box of Cheerios, two spoons and two bowls. She filled both bowls half way before putting the cereal away and grabbing the milk from her olive colored refrigerator.

Casper heard slight shuffiling coming from behind her. Turning around, her eyes landed on the blond beauty that once inhabited her bed, clad in nothing but a powder blue pair of boxer-briefs.

"You stole my shirt." A lazy smile adorned his lips, his arms wrapping around the girl's curvy hips.

"It was the closest to the bed." She answered lightly, handing him his bowl of cereal. "Bon-appetit." She paced a small kiss on his lips before releasing herself from his grip and taking a seat in front of the red couch in the living room.

"Why thank you, mademoiselle." He sat down on the floor between her legs, and turned on her 42" Plasma Flat Screen. Content with what was already on, he sat the remote back on the floor next to him, and leaned into his girlfriends warm body.

Capser finished her cheerios, and laid her head against Aaron's firm back. "Can we do something today?" He asked also finishing of his breakfast.

"Like what?" Her warm breath danced across his muscles.

"Like not just stay here all day. Like... go see a movie or something?" Aaron fully expected her to say no, she was always cautious about Tyler or one of the others guys seeing them together.

"Sounds like a plan." She whispered back, surprising the handsome boy.

"Really?"

"Really, really."


	2. A Casual Night Out

**A Casual Night Out**

It was no lie that Aaron and Casper were polar opposites. He was a jock. Cocky, popular, and a self-proclaimed asshole. She on the other hand was probably the sweetest person that walked the halls of Spencer. She was the drummer of a successful local band, had piercings in other places than her ears, and boyishly short hair.

The two opposites sat next to each other in Aaron's very lovely candy apple red Mercedes-Benz, the radio was on low, while the couple sat in a comfortable silence. The young girl stared out the window, watching as the trees passed by.

"Thank you." Casper said in a low shy voice.

"For what?"

"Taking me out, I was tired of us only hanging out in my apartment." Aaron gave her his famous smirk, and reached over, taking her hand in his. He stayed silent for a few seconds before replying.

"Are you going to Nicki's tonight?"

"Of course."

"Let me drive you." Casper drew in a sharp breath. This was where things got rocky. Aaron and her had an understanding, when they were alone they could be a couple, but in a public place, like Nicki's, they acted like the other didn't exist.

"Aaron, you know I'd love that but- " The handsome boy let out a long sigh, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Why do we keep doing this Cas? For once, I'm actually in a relationship, yet I can't be seen in public with you?" His left hand clutched the steering wheel tightly. "How is that at all fair, when you know how long it took me to get to this point?"

"I just..." She sighed in defeat. Casper wanted to tell the boys, but honestly she didn't have the guts. They all hated Aaron, and Aaron hated them. "I don't know how to tell them Aaron." She let her hand slip from his, and she ran both through her short black hair.

"It's okay, I understand." The gentleness in his voice surprised her.

_He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, bad reputation or not. Why am I hiding this?_

"We're here." Capser was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even realize that they were in front of her apartment complex.

"Thanks babe, I'll see you tonight. Kind of." Casper leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her boyfriends lips before hoping out of the car. Aaron waited till the apartment complex door closed, and Casper was out of his sight before driving away.

* * *

"Come on Cas, you're taking forever!" Sadie yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. 

"You can come in, it's not locked." Casper heard the faint sound of a door knob turning. She could see her best friend leaning against the door frame out of the corner of her eye.

"So, since you're getting all dolled up, I'm guessing Aaron is going to be at Nicki's tonight?" A small smirk played on the petite girl's lips.

"I'm not getting all dolled up, and yes." She replaced her white 0 gauges with her bright blue ones, and ruffled her hair slightly. "Okay, I'm ready." she walked straight passed Sadie, bumping into her shoulder slightly.

"We're taking my car!" Casper yelled, grabbing her car keys, purse, and cellphone off the glass table by the front door. She turned around, seeing Sadie still standing by the bathroom door, and playful look adorning her features. "Come on, slow poke." Sadie didn't budge.

Casper let out an annoyed sigh, and placed her hand on her curvy hips. "What's that look for?"

Sadie shrugged her shoulders before grabbing her stuff off the same table, and wrapping an arm around Casper's shoulders, "Let's go have fun."

Casper locked the door from the inside before being forcefully tugged down the stairs. "You're lucky I love you, Sadie."

Sadie walked to the opposite side of Casper's Mini Cooper S, and gave her a smug smile before opening the door. "I know."

* * *

Sadie and Casper walked into the small teenage hangout, immediately spotting their six best friends sitting at a table near the bar. 

"Hey guys." Casper shouted over the jukebox, Sadie and her sitting across from Kate and Sarah. She got an assortment of "Heys", "Sups", and "Umphs" from the six people sitting at the table.

"You're late." Tyler shouted.

"That's where you're wrong brotha, ever body else is just early."

"That's my girl!" Kate laughed, highfiving her. That was how Kate and her were, extreme dorks. Always have been.

"You two are weird." The older Simms mused, taking a fry from Pogue's plate.

"And your point is?" The both asked in unison.

After about and hour of just joking around, eating, and drinking [non alcoholic of course, the front door of Nicki's opened, revealing Aaron, Brody, Ryan, and Kira. Casper would have simply ignored the group, like she did every time she was at Nicki's, if Kira wasn't seemingly permanently attached to a certain long haired, handsome boy.

Anger flared across Casper's dark green eyes. Sadie's attention was also drawn towards the two from the fooseball table.

Casper quickly turned her head back towards Sarah, the only other person at the table. Sarah, being the smart cookie that she was, noticed Casper's sudden change in posture. Her usually slouched back was now straight, and her head was cocked towards the left; something she only did when she was upset.

"Are you okay, Cas?" Casper simply nodded, taking a small drink of her Dr.Pepper. The blond looked at the new addition to the small bar, and easily put two and two together.

"Wait a minute... are you, and - what?" Casper slouched back in her chair, let out a mornful sigh, and covered her face with her tiny hands.

"Yes."

"You like Aaron Abbot?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Er, in a way." Casper fidgeted with the dove necklace she always wore.

"What do you mean in a way?" Casper leaned across the table slightly, and Sarah mimicked her actions.

"We're kind of... dating?" It wasn't a statement, it was a question.

"WHAT?! Casper, it's Aaron Abbot." Her hushed voice started getting little louder, grabing the attention of the two girls at the table next to theirs.

"Could you please keep it down, goddamn it. I know who he is." Casper was getting frustrated, Sarah could tell by the sudden redness of her soft white cheeks.

"Okay, okay. I'm guessing there's a logical reason as to why you've gone completely mad?" They both sat back in their seats, relaxing a little.

"He's just... I don't really know. Different then you guys think. Yeah he's an ass, but he's also a complete sweetheart." A small smile played on Caper's lips.

"Yet, he's here with Kira, and she's permanently attached to his hip?" Casper let out another long sigh. Explaining this was hard.

"Well, we kind of have this awkward arrangement. We can't a couple in public because of, well you know." Casper nudged her head in the direction of the pool table where Reid and Tyler were taking practice shots.

"But, he's allowed to have other girls all over him."

"He's never done this before, honestly, have you seen him with any girl in the past 4 months?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

"Exactly, and I have no idea what's going on tonight."

* * *

Casper slowly forgot about her soon-to-be-on-major-trouble boyfriend, and quietly slid over to the pool table, where said boyfriend, Reid, Tyler, and Brody were playing pool. She wanted revenge, and she was going to get it. Aaron's eyes immediately landed on her swaying hips, and he straightened up from his crouching position. 

Casper leaned against the table next to Reid, biting her lip nervously.

"Why hello, hello." Reid set his que down across the table, and placed his hands on Casper's hips. "and what do I owe this fine pleasure, Madam Simms."

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe a dance?" Her eyes quickly switched to Tyler. He was casully leaning against the wall, looking anywhere but at his baby sister and best friend.

"And how could I say no?"

"You can't, that's the point." Casper tugged lightly on the hem of his dark blue shirt, draggin him to the dance floor.

Just as the pair reached the dance floor, Casper's favorite song came on. Cherry Pie by Warrant. She gave Reid a small smirk, before placing her hands behind his neck, and she began to slowly grind her hips with his. She leered over his shoulder, catching Aaron's eye. He was watching, or more like glaring. _Good._

Casper turned her back to Reid, placing his hands around her middle. they both dipped low, Casper's ass rubbing suggestively against Reid's manhood. A small groan escaped his lips, and he buried his face in her neck.

"What's inspired this sudden flirtatious side, Cas?" He asked when the song ended.

"I don't know really." She shrugged, walking passed him and to her older brother who was still facing the opposite way.

"Hey, Ty." He turned toward her, a slight frown adorning his strong features. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you on Monday." She gave him a small hug, turned towards Aaron, and winked at him.

She dragged Sadie from the bar, said good bye to Caleb, Pogue, Kate, Reid, and Sarah and headed out the door.Slightly nervous about the talk she knew Aaron and her were going to have later on.


End file.
